


and love will not break your heart, but dismiss your fears

by orphan_account



Category: Urban Strangers (Band), X Factor RPF
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Urban Boyfriends, X Factor Italia, XF9, attacchi di panico, sesto live
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 15:20:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5296388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Tu puoi anche pensare di non aver bisogno di spiegarti quando stiamo insieme, ma io sono sicuro che a momenti non ti capirei neanche se mi scrivessi di te in milioni di parole. </i>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>Backstage del sesto live, subito dopo l'esibizione di Libertà di Gaber. Gennaro è dispiaciuto, e Alex vorrebbe solo che stesse zitto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	and love will not break your heart, but dismiss your fears

**Author's Note:**

> Uhm, che dire? Non ricordo neanche da quanto tempo non mi capitava di scrivere qualcosa, saranno passati anni. Mi ritrovo qui, però, a scrivere di questi due ragazzini. Perché li amo, semplicemente. E ieri è stato il devasto. E quindi ne avevo bisogno.
> 
> Perdonate il melodrama, ma non so farne a meno /o\
> 
> (Non sono molto brava nello scrivere le note, si vede?) (Btw, ho messo l'avviso ma lo ribadisco: c'è un attacco di panico nel testo. Non lo descrivo dettagliatissimamente, ma nel caso desse fastidio ve lo dico comunque.)
> 
> Buona lettura, e grazie a tutte voi che fangirlate con me ♥♥♥

Alessio fa appena in tempo ad arrivare dietro le quinte e a mollare la chitarra alle prime mani tese che trova, prima che Gennaro gli si afflosci davanti come un ramoscello spezzato, le ginocchia instabili che cedono sotto il peso da niente di quel mucchietto di carne e di ossa (e di aspettative) che si ostina a chiamare corpo.

“Porca puttana,” dice, coprendosi il volto con le mani, e la sua voce si spezza, acuta e intrisa di mille sentimenti diversi, _paurarabbiascazzoincredulitàdispiacere_ e chissà che altro; ad Alessio si stringe lo stomaco a vederlo così, perché a momenti è tanto fragile che gli sembra di poterlo piegare tra pollice ed indice, come fosse fatto di vetro soffiato, e non è sicuro di essere capace della delicatezza necessaria a tenerlo insieme senza romperlo in mille pezzi (e senza ferirsi a sua volta).

_Tu puoi anche pensare di non aver bisogno di spiegarti quando stiamo insieme, ma io sono sicuro che a momenti non ti capirei neanche se mi scrivessi di te in milioni di parole._

“Mi dispiace,” ripete, con un filo di isteria, come se Alessio fosse arrabbiato con lui e si dovesse giustificare ai suoi occhi in una qualche maniera, come se non fosse stato sufficiente sentirglielo dire sul palco, appeso all’asta del microfono come fosse un’ancora, le labbra tremanti strette in una linea sottile nel tentativo di contenersi di fronte ai giudici (come se non fosse stato difficile rimanere distante, lasciarlo lì a tremare come una foglia), come se uno stupido errore in una performance fosse il reale problema e non un fatto assolutamente collaterale e meno avvilente di vederlo ridotto in quelle condizioni. “Ti giuro che non l’ho fatto apposta, Alè, è che proprio non mi ricordavo un cazzo, mi dispiace, veramente, io--.”

Il resto delle parole gli rimane aggrappato in gola, probabilmente, perché il suo respiro si fa sempre più corto e irregolare, e l’unica cosa che gli esce di bocca sono una serie di suoni umidi, strozzati, e non è la prima volta che questo capita, non è la prima volta che Alessio si trova a _vedere_ quanto violento possa diventare il _terrorepanico_ che Gennaro avverte quando sente di non essere all’altezza delle aspettative degli altri, ma questo non rende il tutto meno terrificante o più facilmente gestibile, non con centinaia di telecamere addosso e di certo non con la consapevolezza di essere attesi sul palco in un lasso di tempo brevissimo che lo schiaccia come un macigno.

“Ohi, ohi, Genn, devi respirare, non pensare, devi solo respirare, respira, respira,” gli dice senza pensare, sputando fuori quelle parole quasi d’istinto, inserendo un pilota automatico che neanche si era reso conto di avere, e cerca di tenere la voce ferma, di risultare tranquillo e rassicurante e _presente_ , ma la realtà è che si sta impanicando a sua volta, col cuore che gli batte in gola e i palmi delle mani che sudano, perché se qualcuno arrivasse a cercarli in quel momento, non è sicuro di come potrebbero giustificarsi, e di come potrebbe difendere Gennaro da occhi indiscreti.

Si china su di lui, e sa quanto Genn odi essere vulnerabile davanti agli altri, sa quanto odi essere messo con le spalle al muro dalla sua stessa debolezza, quanto detesti quando la gente invade i suoi spazi e lo tocca senza preoccuparsi di chiedergli il permesso, ma questo non è il momento per rispettare quel pugno di regole non scritte che vigono tra loro, e quindi gli prende un polso e lo stringe fino a farsi sbiancare le nocche, perché un abbraccio sarebbe troppo e sarebbe goffo e Alessio finirebbe per soffocarlo, probabilmente, col bisogno che ha di fargli sentire la sua presenza e dirgli _ti prego cazzo non sta succedendo niente ti prego calmati ti prego ti prego ti prego respira ti prego non me ne frega un cazzo mi frega solo del fatto che tu stia bene_ , e perché ha bisogno di guardarlo in faccia come probabilmente non ha avuto bisogno mai.

“Guardami. Genn, respira. Guardami. Respira e guardami. Non sta succedendo nulla, lo vedi? Respira.” Il polso di Gennaro è praticamente un niente sotto le sue dita, e Alessio è abbastanza sicuro che quando lo lascerà andare ci saranno cinque lividi viola sulla sua pelle bianca, a testimoniare la presenza di Alex lì accanto a lui. È un pensiero morboso, che lo porta stringere ancora e ancora e ancora, a tirargli il braccio finché una parte del viso di Gennaro non diventa finalmente visibile e riconoscibile sotto le luci sbilenche dell’angolino nel quale si sono ritrovati. “Guardami Genn, guardami e respira. Respira.”

Passa ancora qualche secondo prima che Gennaro si decida a ricambiare il suo sguardo. Quando lo fa, il nero della pupilla quasi ingoia l’azzurro dell’iride, e le sue ciglia tremano. Alessio prova a sorridere, per fargli sentire che è esattamente quello che voleva da lui e che è bravissimo, veramente, ad averlo ascoltato, ma non crede di riuscirci tanto bene, e quasi evita di sbattere le palpebre, talmente è grande la paura di perdere il contatto visivo e quel canale comunicativo che finalmente è riuscito ad aprire.

Si respirano addosso per qualche minuto, occhi negli occhi, finché Gennaro non riesce ad inspirare dal naso, e le sue labbra si arricciano in un mezzo sorrisetto deficiente e assolutamente triste che Alex non è mai stato così contento di vedere in vita sua.

Non sa bene come o quando sia successo, ma nel frattempo la sua mano è scivolata dal polso di Gennaro al suo palmo, e ora le loro dita sono intrecciate; adesso chi stringe più forte è proprio Genn, e per un momento Alessio si chiede se negli spazi tra le sue dita possano formarsi dei lividi (spera tanto che la risposta sia sì).

“Mi dispiace,” ripete Gennaro per la terza volta, con un filo di voce, e Alessio è indeciso se gridargli in faccia che è un completo deficiente o se sbattergli direttamente la testa contro il muro per vedere se dentro è vuota come gli sembra in questo momento.

Alla fine, però, lo bacia.

Per una frazione di secondo, Gennaro si irrigidisce sotto di lui ed espira bruscamente, come in un singhiozzo; le sue labbra sono screpolate, quasi ruvide sotto la bocca di Alessio, che però non ci pensa neanche per un secondo di allontanarsi così, senza avergli dato il tempo di scegliere se vuole o meno ricambiare quel contatto.

Il tempo si dilata quando lo sente rilassarsi contro di sé, arrendevole come non è mai in nessun altro contesto delle loro vite, la punta del suo naso che si strofina contro il naso di Alessio ed è fredda, mentre la sua bocca è caldissima come si apre finalmente al bacio.

Quando si separano, Gennaro ha le guance tinte di un rosa acceso e Alessio non si sente più le dita, vista la forza con cui Genn gli sta stritolando la mano.

“Non me ne frega più un cazzo dell’esibizione, puoi smettere di ripetere che ti dispiace adesso?” chiede, allontanandosi dalla sua bocca il tanto giusto per guardare Gennaro negli occhi e metterlo a fuoco. “Non voglio che ti dispiaccia, vorrei che non stessi tanto male per cose così assolutamente stupide. Tutto questo non ha alcun senso, se finisci per stare male. Lo capisci, sì?”

C’è una piccola ruga che si scava uno spazio alla radice del naso di Gennaro quando aggrotta le sopracciglia in quel modo, e Alex vorrebbe passarci sopra un pollice e appianarla col polpastrello, come fosse un’increspatura di carta.

“Non sono affatto cose stupide, Alè. La musica è _tutto_. E io ci sto mandando a puttane un’esibizione dietro l’altra.”

È un’esagerazione così assolutamente drammatica e fuori luogo che Alessio sa che ribattere con la logica non avrebbe alcun senso, perché Gennaro è la persona più testarda e autocritica del mondo e probabilmente non lo smuoverebbe dalle sue convinzioni neanche una folla di mille persone che gli dicono in coro tutto il contrario di quanto pensa.

E Alessio vorrebbe avere le parole giuste, a quel punto.

Vorrebbe avere le parole per dirgli, _No, la musica non è tutto,_ tu _sei tutto._

Vorrebbe avere le parole per dirgli _Se solo sapessi quanto speciale sei, non dubiteresti di te stesso per mezzo secondo, e questo palco lo spaccheresti con un solo sorriso._

Vorrebbe avere le parole per dirgli _Se solo potessi vederti per come ti vedo io, capiresti tutto._

Ma un faccia a faccia non è una canzone, e Alessio non ha il tempo di scrivere, di scegliere i suoni e i colori di ogni singola strofa per rendere al meglio quel gomitolo di sentimenti che si sente dentro, quindi lo bacia di nuovo. Più lentamente, più a fondo. Per dire così tutte le cose che la voce non trova il modo di esplicitare.

“Sei un cretino, va bene? Io e te siamo una cosa sola, ok? Non ci sei _tu_ che mandi a puttane le esibizioni, ci siamo _noi_ che insieme siamo arrivati fin qui. Ci sono _io_ , lo capisci? Ci sono io per tutte le volte che da solo pensi di non farcela. Siamo in due per un motivo. Siamo in _due_ , Genn. Il vantaggio di essere in due è che c’è sempre qualcuno al tuo fianco, no? Altrimenti non avrebbe senso. Tutto questo... il palco, la musica, la competizione, se tu non fossi qui, se non fossimo qui _insieme_ , per me non avrebbe senso. I’ve got your back, you know? I’ll always have your back,” glielo dice a fior di labbra, sollevandogli il mento con due dita, e si sente un po’ stupido e tremendamente in imbarazzo a parlare così, come fossero i protagonisti di un telefilm particolarmente melenso (e se non si trovassero in quella circostanza probabilmente Gennaro l'avrebbe guardato con la sua migliore espressione di _checcazzostaidicendoAlè_ ), ma anche profondamente convinto di quello che dice (e se non si trovassero in quella circostanza probabilmente Alessio non l'avrebbe mai detto a voce alta, ma questo non l'avrebbe reso meno vero).

_Non me ne fregherebbe un cazzo se anche dovessimo suonare chiusi in casa per il resto delle nostre vite, purché lo facciamo insieme. Siamo io e te insieme che facciamo la differenza. Avere questa cosa con te fa la differenza._

“Tu sei stato bravissimo, però. Ha ragione Mika, com’è che ha detto? _Mag-netico_? È la parola giusta. Se siamo in due, non è perché io debba sempre venire a rimorchio, ti pare? Vorrei poterti dare le stesse sicurezze che tu dai a me, ma _non ci riesco_. Ecco perché ti dico mi dispiace, perché è la cosa che vorrei di più eppure non riesco comunque a cambiare.”

Le ultime parole sono desolate, e di nuovo Alessio si sente lo stomaco stringere, perché Gennaro non è tipo da fare complimenti a caso e non è tipo da particolari slanci d’affetto, anche quando magari ti vuol così bene che se potesse ti regalerebbe la luna, eppure eccolo lì, a ricordargli esattamente che posto occupi nella gerarchia dei suoi affetti con un pugno di parole, a dargli quell’unica certezza di cui Alessio ha veramente bisogno per funzionare come una persona normale ( _‘nessuno può reggere il paragone con te’_ ).

“Mi dai tutto quello di cui ho bisogno, ok? Non pensare ad altro,” gli dice allora, baciandogli la punta del naso, cercando di dissimulare l’emozione palese che gli fa tremare la voce. Gennaro risponde arricciando il naso con una smorfia, per poi abbassare la testa e nascondere il viso nell’incavo del suo collo e respirare profondamente.

“I’ll try to always have your back, too.”

Li trovano così, un’unica sagoma con due teste, quattro braccia e quattro gambe raggomitolata dietro una tenda, quando li vengono a chiamare per salire sul palco.

Alessio, nonostante tutto, è tranquillo. La cosa più importante la stringe ancora tra le dita, quando la luce del palco li acceca per un momento e il boato del pubblico li stordisce, forte e caldo come non mai.

 


End file.
